Dick Grayson and Richie Rich
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: The team is watching TV when a gossip channel pops up. It says that Dick Grayson is dating the richest boy in the world. Wally is horrified and goes to find his Robin. But, what surprises are in store for them? BIRDFLASH! whelmed kid/rob kidflashXrobin Xover with Richie Rich!


Dick Grayson and Richie Rich

**Author's Note: Yup. I got bored while watching Ri¢hie Ri¢h's Christmas Wish. I realized, something. My thought process:**

** Richie's short for Richard...Richard...Grayson...BATMAN! YOUNG JUSTICE HOLY CHIZZ! I MUST WRITE SOMETHING!**

**So, yeah. My thought process works like that. So, I thought I could write a little side bar story. I have a plot bunny problem, so I'm not going to upload this the day I write it. It's just an idea that won't go away. I might work on it after I finish my other fanfics.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Warning: GAY, HOMOSEXUAL ROMANCE!**

**Pairings: Birdflash, GloriaXRichie**

* * *

The team, minus Robin, was sitting in front of the TV. They had finally gotten the remote from Superboy, who was upset he couldn't watch his static, and changed it to a gossip channel. What they saw surprised them immediately.

_"-Is dating Dick Grayson! You heard right! The two richest boys in the world are officially dating! Here is the picture proof!"_

Wally's jaw dropped when he saw a picture of his best friend kissing some blonde guy he didn't know. Since when did this happen? Who was he? The last question was answered when M'gann squealed, "Oh my- It's Richie Rich!"

"Who?"

"Richie Rich! He's the world's wealthiest kid, the son of imagineer and philanthropist, Richard Rich, Sr., worth $70,000,000,00!"

Wally glared at the picture reel of Richie and Dick at an amusement park. Pictures of them eating together at a fancy restaurant. Pictures of them walking together at a park. Lovey-dovey _crap_. All of it!

He was going to take care of this. That Richie guy was a jerk! He didn't know Robin like he did! He didn't appreciate Robin like he did! This was so...GAH!

He ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. So, he was in Gotham in a minute.

* * *

"DICK! DICK! WTH IS GOING ON! DID HE KIDNAP YOU?! BLACKMAIL!?"

Wally was looking all over the manor for his best friend. He wasn't anywhere to be found. He ran right into a tuxedo. He was promptly knocked out.

* * *

"I do hope Master Wallace will be all right. You're ribs aren't broken, are they, Master Bruce?"

"I'm fine. He was lucky I was wearing my bulletproof vest."

Wally shot up from where he was laying and shouted, "ROBIN!"

He looked around and saw Bruce and Alfred standing around him. He was on the floor. Wally groaned at the pain in his skull.

"Where's Dick?"

Bruce eyed him suspiciously, "He's at Richie's house."

"Richie!"

"Yes, Master Richie. I must say, he is a very sweet boy. Although, he does get into a lot of trouble. Poor Cadbu- Why, where has Master Wallace gone?"

* * *

Wally was running around the U.S. trying to find Richie's house. When he finally did, there was nobody home, except for a few maids and butlers. He ran back to Bruce, "HE'S NOT THERE!"

Bruce looked up from his newspaper, "Back so soon?"

"HE'S NOT THERE!"

Alfred walked in, "No, he wouldn't be, Master Wallace. He is at Master Richie's home in Tahiti."

"TAHITI?!"

"Please, do not shout, sir."

"I need to get to Tahiti!"

* * *

Dick laughed as Richie was strapped into the New and Improved Kidapult. Tahiti was beautiful. It was fun hanging out with his friend. He was one of the few rich kids that didn't care about how much money you had. Babs grinned as she pressed the launch button.

Richie flew through the air and into the water. Gloria high-fived Babs. The two girls had bonded easily. It was like they had the same thought process. Of course, it was pretty obvious that Gloria liked Richie, while Babs and Dick were just friends.

Babs insisted on teasing him about who he really liked. Richie didn't tease, he just wanted to meet the guy. He would always say, "This Wally had better not hurt you. Or else he'll have to answer to the Rich family."

"And the Gotham PD."

"And my fist."

Dick laughed at Gloria's threat. She was always the strait forward type of person. It was nice...having normal friends, well sort of normal. It helped him feel normal. Like his parents had never died. Like he could live a normal life. Even though that was a lie, it still felt nice.

Richie smirked, and everyone felt worried.

"Why don't we try out Keenbean's new design for the Rich Family Jet Skis."

Everyone sighed in relief. Dick smiled, "I'm feelin' the aster."

* * *

Wally tapped his foot, waiting for the private jet to land. It had been a week. He was freaking out over Dick being with Richie in Tahiti. It wasn't fair. He'd loved his bird longer than Richie. There was no way he'd give up Robin without a fight.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared when he finally saw the jet in the distance. When it landed, a staircase was pushed up to it. Wally sped forward to meet them, as they were in the Rich Family runway. He lit up with excitement when he saw someone moving out the door.

He frowned when he saw it was Richie. With his perfect hair and perfect suit. His frown deepened when he saw Richie helping Dick out of the jet. Wally saw red. He ran forward and landed a punch in Richie's annoyingly perfect face.

Dick cried out in shock, not wanting to break character. He turned to Wally, horrified at what his best friend had done to his other best friend. Richie was on his butt. His cheek was swollen from the punch, but other than that, he looked fine.

Wally felt the anger leaving him, and he realized that that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially when it was pretty obvious that Dick was going to be pissed about it. Wally didn't have time to think more on it as a fist came into contact with his face.

Dick couldn't help but smirk when he saw Wally getting totally owned by Gloria. Gloria let out a battle cry worthy of Superboy as she continued to punch Wally in the face. Babs had to drag Gloria off of the speedster.

Wally thanked Babs, but his frown returned when he saw Dick helping Richie. Dick turned to Wally. Their eyes locked. Dick frowned, "Wally! What was that for?"

Wally got up and walked over to Dick, and pulled him into a hug. Dick's eyes widened, his hands on Wally's chest. Wally burried his face in Dick's hair. He was shaking. Dick tried to talk, "Wal-"

"I won't let that creep have you. You have me, Dick."

Dick felt his face heating up, "Wa-"

"Please, just let me say this."

"...okay."

"When you fall in love, it makes your chest feel tight. So tight, you can't even swallow your favorite food. You can't even think of anything but the other person. And it hurts...to see them with someone else. You want that person to see only you. I love you, Dick. Not like a friend, or bros. I love you like a boyfriend."**(1)**

Dick's heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Wally with wide eyes, "Wally...?"

"Please, Dick, be with me. Not Richie..."

Dick's hand cupped Wally's cheek, "Wally...," He leaned close, "He's not my boyfriend, Wally."

Wally's eyes widened, "Wh-what? But the Gossip show!"

"Wow, Dick, you were right. Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

Wally turned to the person that said that, "Dude!"

Wally felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. It was Richie. Richie held out his hand, "I'm Richard Rich Jr. But you can call me Richie."

Wally shook Richie's hand, "Uh...Wally West..."

Richie's eyes lit up, "OH, so you're the infamous Wally! Dick talks about you all the time. Nice arm you've got there. Ever try for baseball?"

Wally wasn't whelmed, not at all. He was overwhelmed. For some reason, Richie was totally unfazed by the punch. He was trying to have a _civil_ conversation with him. Richie must have been a mind reader, because then he said, "Gloria punches harder than you, and I suppose that since you're in love with Dick, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Wally's face turned as red as his hair. He just realized that he had said all of that in front of _everyone_. He had lost his nerve in those few seconds, but that was all forgotten when Dick pulled him into a passionate kiss. Wally felt his knees grow weak at what Dick was doing with his mouth. Boy Wonder indeed.

* * *

**(1): It's an altered quote from the manga, Missions of Love by Ema Toyama**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeaaaaah, so, that happened. X3 I was planning on making this filled with chapters, but I thought it worked better as a oneshot. So, here you go! X3**


End file.
